I don't want to be alone
by Sheigo
Summary: Sue Ellen seems to be stuck in a time where she doesn't exist, hope this description is good enough...


I don't want to be alone

Arthur is © Marc Brown

Authors note: With Buster Goes Postal done, lets try something a bit different before I Sheigo von Sheigostein (ok I just made that up) write the next AFGA story with something different, this story suited Sue Ellen perfectly for some reason but IMO doesn't make much sense either. Either I am being too hard on myself... but anyways enjoy.

* * *

Sue Ellen had awaken, the house she lived in was drab, very cool and musty, it didn't feel like home to her, the building she was in was pretty much condemned, old posters and trinkets from all over the world were in the house… abandoned by a previous life she never had, she looked around everything was dusty, the colors were a dusty grey, She looked around and opened the door it had creaked as the nail was rubbing against the wood. She figured out that was home but no one was around

She walked down the hallway, the wooden floor tiles were creaking under footsteps as she made her way down the creaking stairs she looked around… everything seemed to be so dead in the house, her mother and father were gone.

Sue Ellen walked towards the window saying, "Perhaps my parent's went to the store…" However when she looked out, the grass needed a good cut and there was a 'For Sale' sign. From the street view there was a cat girl looking out one of the windows that wasn't boarded up.

She managed to climb out the window being careful not to cut her legs. When she had got outside it was overcast, it was almost going to rain outside, and she had looked down on her usual clothes, they were dingy looking.

As she looked at the house, she grappled with the fact that no one had lived there for years, she wandered the streets, she had seen Fern and Buster talking and as she went towards them… they had disappeared in front of her eyes.

A tear streamed down her face, she had faced the facts that she was alone she was struggling to cope as she walked down the empty street. No one was around; everyone seemed to be like ghosts to her as she managed to walk towards anyone she knew.

Sue Ellen continued her trek to the Sugar Bowl, it wasn't there anymore, it was the huge faceless corporation known as Chicken Licken, this had truly upset her, and with her unknown passion she played some part with preventing the big restaurant chain from taking over the Sugar Bowl.

This was upsetting at the time; she continued to walk down the street, seeing Muffy, this time she yelled, "Muffy! Muffy!" but nothing had come out, her mouth was dry, she couldn't say a word, Muffy just turned around and walked away.

As she continued back home she seemed to be locked in a loop where she no longer existed, she had looked around seeing the street teeming with life, but no one would notice the poor cat girl, She had see Arthur but he simply walked through her.

After these precise moments Sue Ellen is shaken by an item which is inevitable called 'time' no one remembered her, no one can see her, her parents are long gone, her friends don't see her, she can't even say anything as when she opened her mouth the first time nothing came out…

Continuing to look around it had started to rain down on Sue Ellen, her clothes still dingy after years of not being washed with some sort of cheap lemon scented detergent had been replaced with years of dust and a minor smell of mildew. The emotions were running strong in this experience, she lost everything, and she was taking it with some stride trying to piece it back together.

However it wasn't so easy, no one could see her which was the problem, she had soon seen… her mother, she struggled to call out, "Mom!"

But it was no use, even Sue Ellen's mother couldn't hear her call for help, there was only one thing that could solve this problem, and it was accepting the situation for the way it was and try and snap out of this funk.

"I don't want to be abandoned!" She yelled in sadness and horror.

Within moments she had snapped back into reality, she was in her room laying in her bed, everything was intact… and clean, her mother opened the door, "Is everything alright? I heard you yelling."

"Y-yes mom…"

Mrs. Armstrong had smiled at her, "It is time for you to go to school," and she left as Sue Ellen got up from the bed.

An imagination is a powerful weapon, it can change memories of the past, shade perceptions of the present and print a future that can entice or terrify, all depending on how we act today.

The End.


End file.
